


【DR.STONE/千受向】天探女(R)

by RedGrenadinesyrup



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGrenadinesyrup/pseuds/RedGrenadinesyrup
Summary: ※荊棘＋百舌X千空的3P，為了方便的寶島IF線，基本上算半架空，大量捏造設定有※注意避雷，內含有千空的雙性設定、角色黑化、身體殘缺、綑綁、3P、難以歸納屬性的性描寫等
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

「小子，你知道天女嗎？」

那個鎮日無所事事，只會找酒喝的廢物又抓著人開始吹噓了。

年幼的孩子嚼食著搶來的食物，只想趕快填飽肚子的他懶得理會開始發酒瘋的男人，被頭領解職後就一蹶不振的前戰士長，此刻酗酒潦倒的模樣不過個可悲的失敗者。

——從海的另一端而來，賜予當時首領治癒的甘霖，源自百物語傳說中的天女。百舌對故事中虛無縹緲、不知美醜的對象毫無興趣，倒是來村落中為孩子們講述百物語的頭領正妃，才是位不可多得的美人。

真羨慕頭領，能被這種美麗的女人溫柔以待。

為了逃避父親毫無緣由的虐打，百舌心不在焉得在村裡的廣場徘徊，他只關心自己的下一頓飯要找哪個倒楣鬼解決，為此，他沒有聽見其他孩子詢問「那現在天女在哪裡呢？」後得到的回答。

——喜愛惡作劇的天女，所說的每一句話都不能聽進去，所以當時的頭領大人奪去她說話的能力，並用神威之力馴服了天女，令她永遠的留在島上。

※

數年後，成功爬上戰士長位置的百舌，終於有幸拜見傳說中的天女。

自我主義，對頭領也毫無忠誠的百舌，乘著宰相荊棘的方便之門，只要對死板不知變通的霧雨隱瞞現任頭領早已石化的真相，荊棘就不得不放任他大搖大擺地出入後宮。

——今晚也是沿著迴旋的板道進入最裡之間。

「哦，已經開始了啊！」

不是冰冷的石像，是此刻存在於後宮中，活生生的天女——

映入眼簾的，是被粗糙的繩子綑綁著的纖細身體，維持懸空的姿勢，高吊起的雙手反剪舉起，小腿也被繩索綁貼反折在大腿上，碰不著地的下身被身後男人托著，濕漉漉的陰莖磨著女穴，不緊不慢的抽插著。

咕——咕——突起的喉間發出毫無意義的吞嚥聲，因為涎水還是自竹製口枷的邊緣落下。

聽見百舌的聲音，天女抬起頭，妖冶的紅瞳此刻蘊滿淚液，稀有顏色的長髮隨著身後男人的動作一聳一聳。

「荊棘，你還是一樣沒有情調——」百舌語帶嘲諷道，這個老男人的玩法還是這麼變態。

天女嗚嗚哀鳴，粗繩綁縛下的軀體透著粉嫩的色彩，她身後的男人因為百舌的話語發出不悅的咋舌聲。

「啪！」隨著荊棘的手落下，清脆的巴掌聲響起，天女的身體猛地震動，淚珠從緊閉的眼角滿溢而下。

荊棘又拍打了天女的臀部數次，像是懲罰她因為百舌的到來而分心，隨著每一次手掌落下的聲音，臀肉刺激花穴緊縮，口枷下都會發出沈悶的哀鳴。

「居然越夾越緊，小東西，分明就爽到不行了吧……」

天女只是用力搖頭，抽著氣，任由百舌捧起她的臉，拆下口枷，將半勃的陽具塞進她喉嚨。

※

宰相荊棘是千空再次從石化復活後第一個看見的人。

你是誰？尚在梳理情報的千空開口，詢問眼前瘦高的中年男子，因為對方手中拿著盛裝復活液的容器。

『o……a……e……？（お前）』

發聲部位卻無法如千空所願的運作，他皺起眉頭，口腔無處施力的空蕩感，驅使他將手指探入口中。指腹摸過牙床、上下顎、頰側……

舌頭，沒有了，斷面處只有新生的薄薄皮膜，恐怕是在石像狀態時候被磨掉的。

沒等千空反應過來並計畫下一步，將他的反應盡收眼底的荊棘朝他伸出手爪。『不愧是天女啊！連害怕的樣子都很美麗，您不需要說話，只需要乖乖報答叔叔復活妳的恩情就夠了。』

『天女』，這個不吉的稱呼勾起千空的警戒，在二度石化經過了十六億餘秒後，千空的運氣依然對他開著殘酷的玩笑。

下巴被抬起，白髮赤眸的天女被迫注視男人充滿貪欲的臉。

『在辦正事之前，得先驗證傳言的真偽——』

無理的蠻力將千空推倒在軟榻上，巨大的身影欺身壓住，抽開他衣服上的腰帶，千空發現身上的衣服只是仿製他當初穿的款式，整件連身裙被扯開，石化修復後的細嫩肌膚便暴露在空氣中。

『fu…a……en！（ふざけんな！）』開什麼玩笑！是瘋子嗎！千空掙扎起來，有什麼東西好驗證的？這個剝著自己衣服的男人意圖，他一百億％不想配合！

科學使貧弱的戰力對結局沒有什麼影響，千空放棄對話，使盡全身的力量推攘著。直至臉頰被扇了一掌，耳內瞬間嗡嗡作響，一陣暈眩後，下身就被拉開衣裙帶起的風輕輕掃過，

『別亂動，要是傷了天女這身細皮嫩肉，叔叔可是會心疼的。』

與調情的語調相反，乾瘦但有力的手箝住千空的雙腕，方才抽出的白色腰帶繞過，緊緊地紮成死結，荊棘用體型優勢擠進身下人的兩腿之間，得空的另一隻手拉開千空的左大腿。

——展露在荊棘淫褻的視線下，是同時生具兩性器官的私處。誠如私下竊語之逸聞，雌雄同體的天女，秀氣的男性陰莖之下還存在著女性的花穴。

下身發涼，幼細的窄縫口被銳利的甲套刮搔，有一瞬間千空的思考進入真空，他知道自己的身體異於常人，擁有兩性的生殖器；但這套發育不全的女性器官本該當作痕跡器官一樣，靜靜地沈睡在他身體裡面。

至少一直以來都以男性身分過活至成年的石神千空，沒有料到自己再度復活後是面對這種場合。

輕易就被奪走了處女，摻雜著血絲的淫液伴隨著行兇者肉具的抽出落在布料上，緩緩地暈染開來。

撕裂的痛楚過去之後，就是令人頭皮發麻的熟練愛撫，伴隨甬道的燒灼感，由腹部升起的痠脹刺激了前端的男性性器，陷入混亂的思緒無法阻止，容易感受到快樂的身體面對施暴者依然給予反饋。

雙手已經不需要壓制了，下半身被施予的刺激已經讓人筋骨酸軟，乳首被有技巧的摳弄，花蕾般的女穴汩汩分泌出潤滑的清液，男性性器的前端摩擦著第一次見面男人的身體，輕易的被推上高潮。

「a……a……」千空瞪大著赤紅的瞳眸，呻吟流瀉。

早先掙扎抵抗耗費的體力此刻涓滴不剩，失去舌頭使得吞嚥變得困難，無法對焦的紅眸朝向架高的天花板，大開的腿部肌肉用力過度，僵硬的失去知覺，只有吮吸著陌生男人陽具的花穴，不倦怠得朝大腦傳遞刺激信號，直至超載暈厥。

※

『天女大人又再次眷顧了後宮，目前正備受頭領的寵愛。』如此這般的流言比後宮中的老鼠擴散得還要快速。石神千空沈默得接受奉上的裝飾與衣裳，無法說話也沒辦法使用文字交流的他理解自身的處境。

因為不會說話才保留能比劃的雙手，因為不曾逃跑才保有能行走的雙足，若是察覺自己的意圖，那個男人大概會直接殺了自己。

千空想到與自己一同出航的石神村同伴，倘若他們沒有直接遇害，而是在自己之前被石化武器照射，丟棄在某處，只要沒有致命的損傷，那製造出復活液澆上就好。

不過，五十年前登島攜帶的實驗器材和材料恐怕早已損毀丟失。

——是自己的策略失誤，以及大意被欺騙。

收斂無處可宣洩的情緒，千空閉上眼，任由後宮中的女人擺弄自己的妝髮，只要拿到目標的白金回去……但是石化經過的十六億秒——將近五十年的時間，等待他們回去的人還活著嗎？

受困於此的自己，何嘗不是在浪費時間？

※

背負著對朋友的歉意，阿瑪莉莉絲身為新一批被選入後宮的女孩，她沒打算真的要嫁給臉都沒見過的頭領當側室，又不得不打聽石化了大家的「武器」的情報。為此，懷揣著試探的意味，她刻意去接近據說最受頭領寵愛的天女。

對自己容貌有相當自信的阿瑪莉莉絲，在第一次拜見天女大人時，還是不由得屏住呼吸。

她想起曾見過島上的獵人馴養鳥類的模樣。髮尾如蔓生之嫩草，赤眸如雨洗後的果實，外貌不似人類的天女，在宰相荊棘的帶領下端坐於內室，就像乖順的鳥兒，靜靜地收斂潔白色的羽翼。

今天阿瑪莉莉絲摘來新鮮盛開的朱頂紅，想裝飾在天女及腰的髮上，她已經快找不到話題來單方面閒聊，想來天女大人也不可能洩漏自己的秘密，阿瑪莉莉絲避重就輕得說著自己的故事。

平時任憑女孩們裝飾的天女今天卻不耐煩的一把抓下花朵，妖異的紅瞳捕捉到阿瑪莉莉絲一瞬間由驚訝不悅到楚楚可憐的表情，天女大人按住她的手，手指在她的手背上描畫出一個圖形。

『請問您想告訴我什麼呢？』

阿瑪莉莉絲無法理解圖形的含義，她抽開手，失去言語能力的天女大人想告訴她某件事，但她不明白。

天女搖搖頭，想再抓住阿瑪莉莉絲的手，卻抓了個空，還因為動作過大撲倒在地毯上。

側身閃躲到旁邊阿瑪莉莉絲這才發現，跪坐於此任她擺佈的天女，長裙下的腿足是折疊在一起，繩索緊緊纏繞著腳踝與腿，幾乎無法移動半分。

狼狽的用雙手支撐起上半身，天女抬起臉，鮮紅色的眼瞳注視著少女畏懼的模樣，天女朝阿瑪莉莉絲伸出左手，腕飾滑落，露出底下的紅痕，昭示著不久前也是遭遇同樣的過分對待。

無暇進行複雜的思考，本能的恐懼使阿瑪莉莉絲拋下東西，落荒而逃。

『喲！慌慌張張的小美人要去哪裡？』努力壓低自己的存在感，快步行走在板道上的阿瑪莉莉絲，抬起頭才發現自己撞上的對象是戰士長百舌，明明對方不應該出現在這裡。

她急忙退開，因為眼前的男人雖然帶著笑意，但上挑的眼角卻包含令人不舒服的審視意味。

『報告百舌大人，小女子、為天女大人摘來的花，似乎有小蟲在裡面，這才慌慌張張跑出來……是小女子有失禮數。』擺出熟練的柔弱模樣，阿瑪莉莉絲心中祈禱著對方不是要往自己剛才待的地方前去。

『嗯，知道錯就好，畢竟頭領——大人有規定，我們不能和天女大人私相授受任何東西。』

『但是妳的臉很可愛，所以我原諒妳！』

餘悸猶存的阿瑪莉莉絲躲開了百舌笑著要摸上來的手。

嘁！察覺的她的拒絕，戰士長發出不悅的咋舌聲。

『請容許小女子先行告退了！』

對不起、對不起啊！阿瑪莉莉絲責備自己，就算過了五年，面對恐懼，她還是只能害怕哭泣著逃跑。

百舌再往前的方向只有那裏了……女性的直覺告訴她，天女大人的承寵，恐怕不僅止頭領大人的喜愛那麼簡單。

※

發現荊棘藏在後宮中的新玩物後，百舌自然是要來分一杯羹。

第一次面對神色冷淡的天女，他就笑著和天女商量，也讓他弄一次看看，一開始雖然只會冷著臉搖頭，但稍微威脅一下就乖乖的打開腿。

白髮赤眼的天女不會說話是少了些情趣，雙性的怪異身子更是前所未見，勝在敏感的緊，隨便玩弄哪裡都會起反應，高潮後更是顫抖得不行。

百舌第一次做的時候沒禁住力道，操的有些狠了，直接把人搞昏，本來想放著不管，又差點給她跑出去。

下場自然是很快就被抓著腳踝拖回去操第二輪。

明明難以承受，還要皺著眉頭、咬緊牙關堅持著用未成熟的花穴吞吐陽具的模樣堪稱絕景。

『不愧是天女大人，操起來就是不一樣。』每當百舌用言語調弄，無法說話的天女只是以嫌惡的表情狠狠瞪著他。

這種時候百舌會攬著她接吻。

失去舌頭的天女大人，身體很色情，接起吻來卻是小兒科的程度。

揉著小巧的奶子，百舌教著天女打開口腔，發出呻吟。之後洩了力氣的身子就隨便百舌輾過花穴的各個角落，射進深處。

在本屬於頭領的後宮裡面，享受美人為了避免新一輪操幹而獻媚的姿態，年輕氣盛的戰士總不免飄飄然。

比起荊棘這種老男人，天女大人果然還是更喜歡他吧！

※

島上的夜晚，只有雉鳥的鳴叫突兀的迴響於後宮。

千空不知道自己喉嚨被擠壓的聲音在頭顱外聽起來如何，百舌令人作嘔的深喉口交漫長而痛苦，他卻無能為力改變現狀。

他的身體在第一次受到侵犯之後，就不允許他失去意識阻絕外界的刺激；思考在疼痛與性高潮之間反覆煎熬，磨蹭著發熱的肉體而心靈如墜冰窟，生理淚水爬滿雙頰的同時，無處消解的情感侵蝕了名為石神千空的存在。

叫喚那個名字的同伴們，已經不存在於此。從高天原墜落至葦原，不被任何一方接納，苟且偷生，美麗而污穢的天探女。

這起性事隨著百舌的加入，白皙的背脊在姿勢拉扯中展露優美的弧度，荊棘的大掌從後伸來，狎昵的摩挲著，幾度與青紫的掐痕重疊。

「荊棘，你又要拔出來啦，搞這套不累嗎？」

看到荊棘刻意拔出來射精的行為，百舌不住調侃道。

「少囉嗦，不知收斂的小子，把她搞懷孕要瞞住可是件麻煩事。」雖說這種雙性的怪物身體能不能懷上都是個謎團，但凡事總是謹慎為上。

宰相荊棘用光了殘剩的「甘霖」才從石像中復活的天女，居然表示完全不知道「甘霖」的來源，早知如此，就保留最後一份當作對付兩名戰士的王牌，不過一直以來的謹慎行事告訴這名男人，不需要躁進，要破壞這個危險的三方平衡，還需要等待更有利的條件。

至於比石像還多一點點用處的天女大人，反正也不會說話，就好好盡她身為後宮女人的義務。

天女所擁有不屬於這個世界的顏色，比村裡挑選出來的姑娘更為細膩透白的肌膚，以及調教後愈發敏感柔軟的身體，若尚未陷入情慾，一雙豔麗紅瞳不時流露出的反抗神情，更是讓人征服欲高漲。

如此勾引人心的姿態，稱之為怪物也不算冤枉。

於臉龐與腿窩都抹上濁液之後，強迫雙手高舉的吊繩終於被解下，千空尚未從失神中平復，身軀無力的癱軟在性慾依舊高昂的男人們身下。

被繩子固定住的雙腿又分了開來，百舌抹了些花穴吐出的汁水，手指刮過會陰，擠入後方的菊穴口攪弄著，想想第一次操進這處的時候甚至把人操吐了。

「讓個位置來用用。」他實在不想弄荊棘剛搞過的地方，只好屈就一下。屈起的指節撐開通道，按壓反應最劇烈的位置，確認後穴環口已經鬆開，百舌抽出兩指，從後方將千空抱住，勃發的器官對準已經濕潤淌水的那處按下。

「——！」

熟悉情慾的身體吞下了陽物的大半，不適感更多是源自心理上的排斥，強忍著幾欲作嘔的衝動，千空只能逼自己放鬆身體，省得徒遭更多折磨。

百舌不給喘息空間的衝刺又開始了，千空能感覺到體內的陰莖反覆碾過腸黏膜的深處，細密的快感爬滿全身，前處的女穴又開始感受到空虛，男性性器則因為根部的束縛而遲遲未能攀上高潮。

體力不對等的性愛，早已力盡的千空淪為百舌套弄肉棒的工具，淺色的長髮散亂，朱眼半闔，口唇無意識的開合，渾然不覺自己的模樣於另一名在場者眼中是何種風情。

被人抱在了懷裡，雙腿打開由後插入的姿勢讓下身汁水橫流的情況一覽無遺，意識朦朧間千空聽見了男人們交談的笑語，待察覺到意圖時已經太遲了。

隨著百舌退出些許，荊棘便扶著陽物插入前穴，不堪負荷的哀鳴沿著脊椎爬出喉管。整個人甚至產生了由下往上撕開的錯覺——

「……！！……a…u…e——！——！（助けて）」

——不要、好可怕、會死掉的、誰來救救我！為什麼會遇到這種事？難道是只有我活下來的報應嗎——不對，我必須去救他們——還不能在這裡結束，除了我，已經沒有人能帶他們回去——

因恐懼而破碎的求救話語，最終化為連哭泣都算不上的氣音。石化修復磨去傷痕粗繭的雙手握拳，指甲深深地嵌入掌心。

雙性身體發育不良的女穴與本不該承受慾望的菊穴，此刻都被滿當當撐了開來，接近高燒溫度的濕熱軟肉緊緊裹住入侵者，不忘分泌著潤滑用的液體。

埋入體內的兩根性器像在較勁一般，肩膀被不知誰的手摁著下壓，小腹痠脹刺痛，隔著兩穴間的肉壁都能感受到兩方毫無章法的搗弄，被夾在中間承受的千空只能睜大雙眼，全身痙攣著，迎來今天第一次的射精高潮。

「——！」

啊啊——若此處即為奈落——

在被軀殼的快感奪去意識之前，在心陷入更深的地獄之前——

「……（SOYUZ）」僅僅用唇型賦予，詛咒誰都無法拯救的自己，不計代價也要活下去。

沒錯，純粹的感情無論到哪都會消失。

ＥＮＤ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝包容在我加班加點996時候看我間歇性瘋狂發鸚鵡圖鬼吼鬼叫支離滅裂語言的群友
> 
> 這篇設定的架空背景大概是，比原作時間更早復活的千空在石神村發展科技，之後帶著當時村裡的小部分人，使用小船抵達寶島尋找白金，與當地人交涉後，千空被帶往寶箱的所在地，與其他同伴分開。
> 
> 沒防備的同伴遭到當時的寶島頭領石化，石像投入大海。千空則因為百物語的原因被軟禁起來，期間察覺了石化武器的秘密。
> 
> 企圖奪取石化武器的千空，計畫失敗陷入石化，石像被收藏在後宮，成為傳說的天女像。
> 
> 之後到了荊棘奪權的時代，出入後宮的荊棘，注意到這個舌頭被磨掉的天女像，用殘剩的「甘霖（復活液）」復活天女，荊棘意圖將「甘霖」納入手中，取得對另外兩名戰士的優勢位置。
> 
> 喪失絕大部分工具的千空自然無法如荊棘所願的利用。被威脅敢逃跑就切斷手腳，交出自己的王牌復活液配方的下場也是丟掉性命。知曉秘密，無法正常說話，文字也不能交流的千空只能等待機會，淪為後宮中方便洩慾的對象。
> 
> 標題〈天探女〉取自日本神話，是同時兼具天津神與國津神（土著神）屬性的女神，也是天邪鬼的原型，我就是想搞黑化惡墮啦……
> 
> 根據原神話走向的結局，之後大概是因為亂七八糟原因還是誕生的司集團用石神村傳承下來的技術，造船登島並用少數人武力鎮壓全島。被荊棘騙走石化裝置梅杜莎的霧雨不敵外掛司，看到索育茲之後放棄抵抗；冰月牽制百舌；察覺島內發生異變的千空反陰了荊棘一把，製造假象，引導羽京的箭矢射殺荊棘。千空在荊棘的屍體上搜出梅杜莎後隨即離開後宮。……最後的妄想是站在樹根盤據的寶箱前思量打開辦法的千空，被集合攻入頭領所在的司集團當成從後宮逃出的女孩忽略過去，這種一瞬間交錯的畫面。
> 
> 身分上不算土著（國津神）也不歸屬於復活者集團（天津神），我真的是搞了很迂迴的惡墮方式呢……
> 
> 反正只是妄想故事，我也懶得圓劇情BUG，不用詳細寫出來，哎嘿！
> 
> 好想看正統派的寶島戰敗IF，誰～來～寫～一～下～嘛～～


	2. 天邪鬼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沾染罪孽，失去同伴的天邪鬼，隻身一人在穢土上遊蕩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都已經經歷過前面了，應該沒什麼不能接受的

傳告敕令的雉鳥已於槭樹枝上鳴叫，科學使於過去所埋下的火苗，再一次以相同的軌跡延燒至寶箱（SOYUZ)降落之地。

侵略者來自海的另一端。

不同於因強敵壓境而陷入慌亂的島上居民，赤紅的眼瞳靜靜地冷眼旁觀著，哪裏都去不了，沈默而美麗的天女依舊搗弄著手邊的礦材與植物，進行誰也不理解的「惡作劇」。

周遭一切都與她無關。

如果急忙趕回來砸毀頭領石像的荊棘，沒有打算同時將知曉秘密的後宮禁臠斬草除根，就不會發現用飾品朝某個方向反射光芒的千空。迎來的箭矢更不會恰巧的劃破脖子。

謹慎一生的男人便命喪於此。

加工設計過的照明火把燃燒到一定位置後便會發出劇烈的爆鳴，被閃光吸引視線的入侵者只會知道火光與聲響來自對方佔優勢的高處。

投擲物對策比自己預想的還快抵達，看來入侵者是明白「槍械」這個概念的現代人。

運氣真是拿不準的因素，所以實驗和實作的時候要儘量排除。握緊手中的礦石碎片，石神千空退到足踝上的繩子所能拉開的最遠位置，以不帶憐憫的目光，觀看著男人垂死掙扎的模樣。

這個男人的手，曾經朝他的臉掌摑、抓著他的頭髮拖行，狠狠摁在地上、將他的手足掰折成難耐不堪的姿勢……此時此刻，卻連阻止呼吸從指掌間流失都做不到。

蹲下身，長時間被勒住的腳踝掩藏在長裙下，石神千空用拇指與食指間的一側蓋住嘴唇，頭顱傾斜，長髮垂下，如同僅存半片羽翼之白鷺，彷彿塗上鮮血的瞳孔一動不動的凝視著死亡狀態完成的第一個瞬間。

這個男人，也許能做些什麼……比方對著他用贗品掉包來的梅杜莎（石化裝置）說說話。

千空早在五十年前就推理出石化裝置的用法，卻此時此刻才看清實物的全貌；指令語言是英文，先設定覆蓋半徑，後調整發動時間。

從舌頭被磨掉也沒死掉的我身上發覺了石化現象的修復力呢……指縫後的薄唇浮現自身都無察覺的輕笑：可惜，脖子破了一個洞，在場已經沒有人能說出一句完整的指令。

啪嗒！

帶著血跡的燧石碎片連礙事的長裙都割不開，千空將碎片丟到一旁，走近無氣息的屍體，撥開男人闔上一半的眼皮，混濁的眼球在光線下毫無反應，空間裡外都寂靜的可怕。

背對光線投入的窗口，纖細的影子覆蓋在荊棘的屍體上，被磨消過去痕跡的素白手指拾起元兇。

將裝置置於掌心，雙手合十，包覆住冷冽的光澤，久違的話語脫口而出。

「……（俺）」

我又變成，一個人。

——『說到出海的話，就是我們石神村民的專長啦！』

——『千空的水蚤戰力，我不跟去可不行呢。』

——『這是最後機會⋯⋯化石，你真的不和我們一起來嗎？』

你們的臉孔、你們的名字，我一直都還記得……因為人數戰力的懸殊差距，我自願成為人質，但你們並沒有因此逃過一劫。

報上名字後，訊問結束了，他們將我軟禁起來，不知從何時開始被稱呼為「天女」，他們的頭領對我提出一連串莫名其妙的要求。

——『我幫你們解決掉這些問題，就會按照約定把我要的東西給我吧？』

只是一些用科學方式很快就能解決的問題，期間他們也帶著我在島上到處奔走，但哪裏都沒遇見石神村的他們，我留下的暗號也沒有人回應。

石化前最後的記憶，是自己想搶奪處刑用的石化裝置失敗，再度陷入僵局。

——『千空！這樣下去誰都跑不了，我們不會有事的，因為大家都相信你！』

「天女大人！侵略者很快就會攻進來了，請您也快點逃走吧！」

少女的呼喚將千空的思緒拉回五十年後。

容貌妍麗的少女踉蹌跪倒在地，阿瑪莉莉絲很快又爬起身，雖然因為奔跑而氣喘吁吁，握著小刀割斷千空腳踝繩索的動作笨拙卻不帶猶疑。

最後是千空接過小刀，切斷雙足間妨礙步伐的繩子，中間沒有任何言語，阿瑪莉莉絲將千空醒目的頭髮用斗篷罩住，之後看也不看一旁的屍體，抓緊她曾經拋下的手腕，憑著衝動產生的勇氣邁開腳步。

※

獅子王司的本意並不是製造戰亂。

從石化後上千年的世界甦醒，自恩人手中接下保護復活液原料的工作，憑藉舊世界的名聲和個人能力，獅子王司很快就成為復活者集團的領袖。

他依私心揀選年輕人為復活對象，卻在管理時遇上了瓶頸。

『基本生活方面都得到基本滿足的大家，在現況難以突破的情況下，已經沒什麼事好追求了。小司司不稍微找個目標讓大家發洩精力可不行呢。』針對血氣方剛的年輕人，提出建議的心靈魔術師笑得真誠，笑意卻不會抵達閃爍精光的眼底。

心靈魔術師環顧著在場所有人的表情，貌似隨意的轉向一人，『羽京先生的表情好像在想什麼呢？難道是想到更好的主意！快和大家分享一下吧！』淺霧幻難得用敬語稱呼西園寺羽京，性格和經歷使然，一瞬間聚集的目光，讓唯一能提出反對的人也只能噤口不言。

『那就這麼辦吧——』

留在本島的淺霧幻可恨的笑臉彷彿還在眼前，拖著腳步準備往回集合地點，羽京只覺得手中的弓與身後的矢筒都沈重的難以負荷。不是物理上的重量，而是……

面對未知敵人情況下，朝著火光與聲響反射性射箭以保全自己，這是戰爭，沒有人會怪罪……開什麼玩笑啊？

釘入牆面的箭矢、死者猙獰的表情、切開氣管的致命傷口、開始聚集在死肉上的蠅蟲……一切都令人難以忍受，他幾乎可以說是落荒而逃。

忍耐著身心理雙重打擊的嘔吐感，羽京走下彎曲單行的板道，面前迎來一道熟悉的身影，「冰月。」

「嗯。」管槍使微微頷首，他的服裝還有些凌亂，方才與敵方一名同樣用長槍的對手戰鬥，本來是勢均力敵，但因為司的加入二對一而直接結束戰局，他便過來支援羽京。

「他們的首領逃跑了，裡面只有碎掉的石塊，剩下都是些放棄抵抗的人，上面除了一個被我誤傷不治的男人，就沒什麼可疑的。」

「是嗎……」冰月沒有回應羽京，他繞過面色不虞的復活者同伴，逕自往上走去。

「喂！」羽京轉過身，大喊：「我們這樣做真的是正確的嗎！」

冰月的腳步停了下來。

「那又如何。」誰也沒看見的狹長的眼眸流露一絲狠戾，「羽京君，別忘了，先朝我們『開火』的可是對方。」在海岸邊投擲不明物體的女性，雖然不曉得她的用意，但其敵意已經可視為開戰信號。

歷史是由勝利者書寫，從古至今皆然。

「只要當作我們是來田野調查，不巧當地的原住民比較排外，我們需要優先保護自己，這樣想會讓你好受一點吧。」

「……不、一點幫助都沒有……」按下帽簷，羽京跟上冰月的腳步。

※

與此同時，真正實行田野調查的對象正為陌生的環境嘖嘖稱奇。

「哇啊！不得了啊！果然進到內陸區到處都是沒見過的植物！」自告奮勇去幫忙造船果然沒有錯！來自石神村的自稱科學使阿鉻興奮的東張西望，雖然他不是很明白化石老爺子所說的科學真正含意，但聽起來是個很帥的稱號！

「這個形狀我在村子附近見過……仔細看又有點不同，好，帶回去！早知道就帶更大的籃子來——」

啪唰、啪唰！

「有誰在？」逐漸接近的，是腳步與枝葉摩擦斷折的聲響，沈浸在興奮之情中的阿鉻也不由得轉移注意力。

要先躲起來？又或是……不等鉻反應過來，白色的人已經將樹叢撥開。

「白色……？」那是十分空洞的形容，可是詞彙貧乏的石神村少年只覺得眼前人就像奪走全部的生機與色彩，冬季足以燒傷眼球的連片厚雪。

明明能感覺熱風吹在臉上，但被那雙血紅色眼睛一動不動的注視著，卻令人感覺有些微的涼意泛起。

在誰都自顧不暇的情況下，阿瑪莉莉絲將千空用斗篷隱藏特徵的帶出去相當容易，她回到自己的獨居住處，主人離開多時的房子在生活方面多有欠缺，性格沒有扭捏的兩人很快就完成分工。

不能露面，被派遣去海邊收集食物的千空，沒料想撞見的入侵者模樣會令自己陷入短暫失神，服裝打扮也好、面容聲音也好，都熟悉的仿若幻覺。

「妳是誰啊？」

「……」

不理會少年的問題，千空轉身要離開。既然奇蹟沒有發生，那自己該做的事情就沒有改變。

「等等！喂！妳是島上的居民嗎？我想到有問題要問妳！等等！我是阿鉻！不是可疑的人，我……」鉻跨出沒幾步路就抓住要往回走的陌生女孩子。沒料到對方不予理會，直接拍開他的手，鉻又握上她沒拿東西的那隻手，然後再被用力甩開。

年輕的男孩沒有辦法，只能亦步亦趨的跟在對方後面。

「妳也是出來採集的嗎？我只是想打聽……雖然妳可能沒聽說過，但有人拜託我來這裡找一個人，是將出海船隻借給我們使用的工匠老人拜託我，他說那個人的名字叫作——」

※

冰月和羽京到了荊棘屍體所在的後宮最裡之間，兩人都因為內裡的燃燒與腐臭異味混雜而皺眉，還是有帶面罩的冰月首先反應過來。

他用槍管撥動屍體研究傷口，再抬頭由上往下掃視房間的擺設，開口說：「羽京，你幹掉的那個人，還沒死透的時候，應該還有其他人在場。」

「這個。」黑曜石的槍尖指向一旁的柱子，「上面連著的繩子到這邊就斷掉，卻沒有沾到血，所以不是用地上這塊石頭碎片切斷的，而這塊碎片沾上血的原因是……」

被用來挖深死者脖子的傷口。同樣再度審視環境的羽京，清楚明白自己的武器能做到的程度。

「血跡也有不自然抹去的痕跡……被利用了呢，羽京君，被當時在場的那個人。」冰月捻起布料堆中一根頭髮，「是女人，白色長髮和紅色眼睛，身高略高於平均。」而且是不用繩子綁住，就會像煙升上天空消失的女人。

「冰月……」羽京終於忍不住開口，「你以前的興趣是看推理小說嗎？」

「……」

跨海的復活者集團至少有五個人，其中也有現在石神村的村民。並沒有被限制行動，但也逃跑不了……被安置在樹蔭下的千空觀察著入侵者們互動的情況。

麻煩死了，早知道就假裝什麼都不知道，叫鉻的小子就不會突然發瘋，更不會引來後面麻煩的傢伙。

『妳知道的吧！那個『千空』現在在哪裡？』

自己因為久違的稱呼而愣神後，阿鉻激動的湊到千空面前。

『仔細一看，妳的髮色和眼睛也跟化石老爺子描述的很像，明明這裡的其他居民和村裡的大家沒什麼大差別，原來真的有這種像石英礦又有點祖母綠的頭髮。妳果然知道些什麼吧？快告訴我啊！』

『我們要找的那個千空，可是很厲害的人哦！我們過來的船就是用那傢伙從前留下的設計圖做的，雖然我和化石也有改造一些部分，但能畫出那些設計圖的傢伙真是不得了的傢伙！』

鉻猛烈逼近的狂熱氣勢，讓千空沒選擇在第一時間離開。他甚至分析起報上名號的利弊，但很快又推翻借助外力的打算。

光是自己石化的原因就難以解釋，對方憑什麼相信一個來路不明的人？況且他身上還有一個自己無法使用的梅杜莎，被搜身誤觸的話就玩完了。

他已經因為不謹慎的失敗付出慘痛的代價。

『妳幹嘛一直不說話……等等、別走啊！』

『……！』居然撲上來抱住他的腰，真是死纏爛打，就算在地上寫字你也看不懂吧，雖然對你們改造過的船很有興趣，以效率來說……

『太好了！喂咿！領頭的你也來啦，這個女的好像知道『千空』的樣子！』

本來裝傻就能蒙混過去，居然能演變成現在這種情況，面對獅子王司為首一群人高壓面試般的詢問，千空只是張開嘴，用手指了指舌根的斷面處。然後用隨手撿來的樹枝在地上寫：I'm SENKU 

「senku…千空（センク）？」他們領頭的男人，看起來相當年輕，臉龐很乾淨，用詞也很有禮，但體格上該說不愧老大嗎？

「妳就是千空？有這種事？化石老爺子說的千空可是他好幾十年前的朋友耶！現在就算活著也應該老的和他一樣。」

「不、阿鉻你先別驚訝，還是讓她多說一點再判斷情況。」這個使用弓箭的男人在看見我的瞬間便進入警戒狀態，他大概就是當時射箭的人，眼睛總是往下看，十分在意我的腳呢。

「也許是他的後代，只是剛好沿用了這個名字，會使用文字大概也是父母教導過。」以面罩覆臉的男人提出對我來說有利的猜測，順勢借用這個設定就不會讓人懷疑年齡了。

「啊、為什麼她的舌頭會變那樣？」「那也許是島上刑罰的一種。」這些竊竊私語就不在千空關心的範圍，既然有現成的人力，他就不會吝嗇使用。

樹枝在地上繼續書寫。

※

搖搖晃晃，海岸正逐漸遠離視野，想當初自己也是看著這片景色，心中滿懷興奮之情。

來歷可疑的女人和自願留在這座島上的男人交換了位置，搭上回去本島的船，不願解釋性別的他，手不經意的拂過縫在腰帶下的暗袋，梅杜莎尚在沉睡。

海與天空都與來時相似，只是曾經的同伴成為沉入海底的碎片，能再度仰望天空的他只剩執著的靈魂驅動軀殼。

從科學寶箱中取出的貴金屬被扣留在對方的手裡，不過千空有自信在日後拿回來。

「嗯，這樣就能和恩人有所交代了。」

復活者為首的長髮青年來到千空身旁。

「知道友人還有後代存在，大樹先生在天之靈也會感到安慰吧。」

孤獨的天邪鬼窺伺著人類的世界，靜悄悄地不發出聲息。

ＥＮＤ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後日談居然和前面的車字數差不多……不得了啊！
> 
> 這篇就是自娛自樂的產物，想寫沒被科學毒打過的司集團迎了一尊黑化女神回去，呵呵呵——
> 
> 來紀錄一下自己對於寫完連兩篇泥塑文的感想。
> 
> 當初想寫荊棘千真的是口嗨……三月左右寶島篇完結時有了靈感但沒想到能爆發成這樣子，最初只是想搞搞戰敗ＩＦ，但秉持著不主動崩人設的堅持（被動就可以崩的意思）……
> 
> 想讓荊棘叔叔這位慎重勇者敢督下去好難啊！好難搞啊！斷手斷腳起跳啊！原著這種環境斷手斷腳會死翹翹吧？！要是搞這種設定，文手自己先萎了……作為替代方案就整成不能說話吧……啊咧？更難寫了？啞巴配一群文盲是什麼地獄場景？
> 
> 這就叫多行不義必自斃（你看看你）
> 
> 我認真覺得一邊幹一邊把人家當怪物真的很過分（你自己寫的）雙性的設定真的潤滑了不少情節。
> 
> 〈天探女〉最後３Ｐ的那段千空瀕臨崩潰又被理智拉回來的描寫我很喜歡，後面一連串的想法就是惡墮了，是已經喪失純粹愛人能力的女神。
> 
> 雖然這篇後日談寫得很正經，但我設定中千空被調教過的雙性身體已經回不去（胸部二度發育，不過子宮還是無法受孕），就看哪個傢伙會被盯上當工（陽）具人。


End file.
